


In my Arms

by izaiza



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza
Summary: Jae goes down on his knees for Brian on stage. Wonpil insists they re-enact it in their hotel room.(yes guys, it isthatmoment)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the video of this jaehyungparkian moment where Jae goes down on his knees on stage for Brian, I insist you go watch it now. And if you survive, you can come back to read this. Also, this chapter doesn't have smut, that'll be next chapter!

The concert was exhilarating and they’re still high on adrenaline. This happens after every concert, it’s difficult to relax, their bodies are tired but their minds are still racing with the fans’ screams and sleep won’t come, not for a few hours at least. It’s become a ritual for them to eat to their hearts’ content and then go back to the hotel and drink up, drink till they drop.

Right now, they are huddled in Jae and Brian’s hotel room, sitting on the floor between the two single beds, alcohol bottles lying around. They’ve been drinking for quite a while now and everyone is tipsy.

“You all were wild today, running around on stage. I swear my only regret of being on the keyboard is that I can't move around!”, Wonpil whines. He’s sitting on one side, resting his back against one bed, with a bottle of beer.

Dowoon who’s half sitting, half lying on his side, adjacent to Wonpil, sympathises,  
“I know right, though it’s funny watching them from the back.”

“Dowoon-ah..”  
Wonpil gives Dowoon the heart eyes and leans towards him.

Dowoon leans back,  
“I sympathise with you but don’t come closer.”

“Hyung just wants to cuddle!”  
Wonpil coos.

“Just stop it you creep, leave the little drum alone.”  
Jae who’s sitting on the bed opposite them, pretends to scold Wonpil.

“Who are you calling creep? You literally went down on your knees, on _stage_ , in front of Brian hyung, waving your arms like you wanted him to sit on you. On _stage_.”  
Wonpil emphasizes.

Brian, who’s sitting on the floor, in between Jae’s legs, head resting on his knee, was gulping down the beer, trying to do a bottoms up, chokes at Wonpil’s words.

Sungjin, who’s sitting cross-legged on the bed above Wonpil, interrupts,  
“Wonpil, I thought Jae hyung was trying to propose him, though I think he realised later that the timing wasn’t right, as they were on _stage_.”

Wonpil looks up at Sungjin and snickers.

“I barely saw it, I was looking somewhere else and then suddenly people were yelling and I saw Jaehyung hyung trying to worship Brian hyung?”  
Dowoon questions.

During all this, Jae is rubbing Brian’s back, who slowly stops coughing. Brian tries to defend Jae,

“Jaehyung hyung really loves that rap part of the song, so he was excited is all.”

Jae nods furiously,  
“Yeah, what he said.”

“He loves your rap or..”  
Wonpil wiggles his brows.

Jae glares. This Kim Snakepil always tries to expose him. It’s Jae’s fault that on one drunken night, he let his heart out to Wonpil, told him how in love he is with Brian but he can’t confess because there’s a lot of risk involved, and he has no idea how Brian feels about him. Heck, he is convinced that Brian is straight.

Brian tilts his head innocently,

“Or?”

Jae panics,

“AHHHH DOWOOn don’t sleep here! Go back to your room if you want to sleep.”

Dowoon, who’s now completely lying on the floor, is surprised by Jae’s outburst and sits up.

“I wasn’t sleeping….”

“That’s exactly how the fans were yelling when you went down on your knees, AHHHHH”

Wonpil yells, mimicking the fans.

Brian chuckles,

“It was funny.”

“I was just playing the keys, minding my own business, and then they start yelling, when I look to the side, hyung was on the floor, I was wondering if Jaehyung hyung finally got the courage to---”

“Wonpil!”

Jae warns.

Brian tilts his head back to look at Jae, surprised.

Jae avoids his eyes.

“Ah that’s right, I couldn’t really see it, you should re-enact it now!”

Wonpil adds eagerly.

“And why would I do anything for you, you brat?”

Jae retorts hotly.

At that moment, Dowoon stands up excitedly,

“Do it hyung! I barely got to see too, wait let me record it this time!”

Dowoon takes out his phone.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Jae adds incredulously.

“Was it that funny?”

Brian laughs and stands up, ready to do it because Dowoon asked.

“Wait, are you serious??”

Jae says but stands up nonetheless.

Sungjin is just going along with everyone, relaxed and sitting back. Dowoon readies his phones.

Jae then kneels down in front of the bed, the same way he kneeled on stage, and raises both hands in the air.

Brian chuckles,

“Hyung, to be honest, I was surprised on stage too.”

Jae huffs,

“It was in the spur of the moment, yeah? And you should be flattered!”

“That you want him to sit on you?”

Wonpil pipes in from behind.

“Hyung, I have started recording!”

Says Dowoon.

Jae then does the worshipping motion with his hands like did on stage and Brian holds the empty beer bottle as a mic and starts rapping Jae’s favourite rap part the same way he did on stage, but he's drunk so he's laughing and slurring the lyrics.

Jae is laughing too and it gets to everybody, as all of them are drunk. Dowoon laughs and almost drops the phone. Wonpil is laughing too much and has tears in his eyes. Sungjin is laughing quietly at the back and looking at the time, it’s late and he should tell everybody to call it a night. They are all wasted and morning will be a bitch.

By the time Brian completes the rap, and it takes a long time because he forgets the lyrics in between, making everybody laugh even harder and Jae bang his head on the floor. But Brian insists they start from the beginning and he finally completes the rap and he’s so happy and drunk that he is unable to resist, Jae is still sitting in front of him with arms open, so Brian without thinking any more of it, sinks down onto his lap, straddling him, arms going round Jae’s neck.

Jae is surprised but it isn’t something too unusual, Brian and him are that close and it’s not weird for them. Though his heart thunders because he never imagined Brian would actually sit in his lap. He’s drunk and giggling and happy, and staring into Jae’s eyes. Jae’s arms go around Brian’s waist and he pulls him closer..

Wonpil catcalls from behind and shamelessly teases them,

“Brian hyung you really resisted on stage, didn’t you??”

Dowoon who was recording, is now trying to look away and awkwardly adds,

"Ahh I am suddenly sleepy, I'm gonna head back!"

Sungjin takes the chance,

“Actually I think we all should call it a night, we have an early morning flight tomorrow.”

Sungjin stands up and pulls on Wonpil’s upper arm.

“Come on, Pil.”

Wonpil pouts, he was really enjoying this. He stands up and leaves with Dowoon and Sungjin, but just before closing the door behind them, he peeks in and says,

“Jaehyung hyung, thank me later.”

Wonpil winks at Jae and leaves.

Jae freezes. He makes a personal note to kill Wonpil later. He watches in horror when Brian who’s also staring at the door Wonpil closed behind him, slowing turns back and looks at Jae. Something in his expression changes, he’s not smiling anymore. His eyes have a hundred questions and he’s staring intently at Jae.

Jae gulps, he doesn’t know what to say.

“Hyung..”

Brian breathes out, his voice low. It runs shivers through Jae’s body. Jae licks his lips and sees Brian’s eyes drop to his lips. His body tingles, is this really happening? Brian is really close, really in his arms right now, and staring at his lips. Jae decides to risk it.

“Bri.. I am.. ”

Brian looks up into Jae’s eyes again and Jae pauses and gulps. But before he can continue further, Brian leans in, towards his ear, and whispers,

“Hyung, you’re hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hahahahhaahahahahha I wasn't going to stop there but I don't have time to complete it right now. I WANTED TO POST IT ANYWAY BECAUSE FAM I WANT YALL TO SCREAM WITH ME


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a millennium to update, I am really busy irl these days, I'm so sorry. (Yes I know I'm active on twitter most of the time but to write a fic I really need alone time or I can't focus, plus I'm not a writer so it's really hard for me, please understand.)

“Hyung, you’re hard.”

Brian breathes out into Jae’s ear and a shiver runs through his spine. It takes a few moments for Jae to realise what Brian just said and his breath hitches. He panics, denial the first thing on his mind after doing it for so long.

“Ah...uh… that is…uh..”

“I can feel it hyung...”

Brian presses closer, just pushing slowly, closer and closer, their crotches snug now against each other.

Jae is not expecting it and a moan escapes his lips. Realising what he just did, he gets horrified.

“No! I’m.. this is...”

“Hmm?”

“I… uhh….pent up… just pent up so I couldn’t help it..”

Brian pauses.

“Who is it?”

Brian speaks into Jae’s ear making him quiver.

“W-what?”

Brian shifts, making Jae swallow a moan. He leans back so he can look Jae in the eyes.

“Who made you like this? Who are you thinking about?”

Brian asks, almost accusing. His eyes searching for answers.

Jae blinks, shocked with the question.

“......no one, it’s just the alcohol...and ya know, adrenaline...”

“You’re lying, hyung.”

“...I said I’m pent up..”

“Who is it?”

Jae feels annoyed.

“No one in particular--”

“Is it--”

“I said no one, just sexually frustrated!”

Jae looks dead into Brian’s eyes, challenging.

Brian blinks.

“You can tell me hyung, I won’t snitch.”

Jae sighs, exasperated.

“Brian...”

“Yes?”

“You’re literally sitting on my lap, grinding on me and you have the audacity to ask who made me hard.”

Brian blinks, his lips parting in shock.

“...what do you---”

“Oh I don’t know, you tell me, who is on my mind, Brian?”

Jae vents, his frustration now evident, Brian’s question somehow flips a switch and now he’s had it. He feels annoyed and almost offended by Brian’s question, does he think Jae’s a horny teenager who can’t control his libido and would get hard thinking of someone else when Brian is the one in his arms? And if Brian thinks it is someone else then why is he teasing Jae this way?

Brian looks bewildered with Jae’s words, eyes wide. He clearly did not expect for Jae to snap that way. 

Jae can visibly see from Brian’s expression that his initial bravado is failing him like usual and his face becoming redder and redder.

“Who do you think is on my mind right now, Brian?”

Jae’s left hand comes up to grip Brian’s nape, holding him in place and leaning even closer, other hand around his waist and pulling him flush against him, his hard-on grinding against Brian, who Jae can now feel against him getting hard too.

The little grind makes Brian breathless, a soft moan leaving his mouth. His eyes widen more, expression looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“You got hard too Bri..”

Brian visibly gulps.

This fuels Jae’s confidence and he leans in, faces now only centimetres aparts, their breaths mingling.

“Who are _you_ thinking of?”

Jae’s right hand daringly moves lower and cups Brian’s butt, giving it a firm squeeze and pulling him closer and his hips push upwards, grinding hard this time.

Brian is unable to stop the loud moan which escapes him.

“A-AHH.........”

Jae’s left hand pulls at Brian’s hair, he licks his lips.

“Hmmm?”

Brian’s whole face is burning red.

Jae’s dips his face and bites hard between Brian’s neck and shoulder.

“Oww fuck!! Hyung!!”

Jae sucks hard and licks on the blossoming wound.

“Just in case there was someone else on your mind when I’m right here.”

“There is no one!!”

Brian flushes to his neck.

Jae leans back to look at him.

“No one?”

“I mean..”

“Hmm?”

“.......as if I could think of anyone else besides you!”

Jae smiles, satisfied with his answer. He closes the distance between them and kisses him hard, Brian reciprocating with equal fervour. His mouth has the bitter after taste of beer but Jae loves it anyway. He feels like he can just keep kissing him forever, he has waited so long that he’s never going to be satisfied. Their tongues are fighting for dominance. Jae realises they never really got over their rivalry as guitarists since the trainee days, but just like back then, Brian gives in to Jae, he always does and let’s Jae enter his mouth and taking control of the kiss. Jae pushes Brian’s back toward the side of the bed, so he can get into a more comfortable position. Minutes pass and they start running out of breath. But Jae doesn’t want to relent, he is unable to stop, unable to pull himself back, he wants to have Brian whole.

It’s finally Brian who pushes Jae back, they are both breathing hard. Brian looks like a wild mess, spit running down the side of his mouth, lips red and swollen, hair mussed. Jae doesn’t look any different except he’s leaning in again before Brian can catch his breath.

“---hyung!”

Jae kisses him again, not letting him speak further. A little slower this time, but deeper and deeper and a lot more passionate than before. He’s biting Brian’s lips and sucking hard. Brian feels dizzy.

Jae starts grinding along to the rhythm of their kiss. Brian holds onto Jae for dear life and starts grinding back. They are both super hard and realise the friction is not enough.

Brian pushes Jae back again.

“Please..”

“Fuck...”

“Hyung..”

“You look so hot babe..”

“Touch me hyung..”

Jae doesn’t need to be told further and he’s pulling off Brian’s pajama pants together with the boxers, leaving him bare and his hard dick on full display. Brian is unbearably hard and leaking. Jae licks his lips. He wraps his long fingers around his dick and Brian sucks in a breath. Jae pumps once and Brian moans hard. His own hand comes down and he stops Jae’s hand’s movement. Brian’s other hand reaches out and tugs at Jae’s waistband.

“Y-you too..”

Jae tilts his head sideways and looks into his eyes.

Brian averts his eyes and flushes,

“Together...”

Jae leans in again and kisses him softly. He then shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, his dick now springing to its full length.

Brian stares openly and gulps.

Jae shamelessly preens at the attention and leans in once again. He brings their dicks flush together and wraps one hand around both, his long fingers a blessing in this case. He spreads the leaking precome from both their dicks. 

Brian’s eyes are wide and he's looking in fascination at what Jae is doing. He’s still panting softly and keeps leaking precome, thinking he’s gonna come just at the sight of Jae’s fingers on his dick.

Jae takes Brian’s one hand in his free hand and brings it down, wrapping it around their dicks, his own hand above Brian’s hand, holding it in place.

Brian’s face looks like a furnace at this point.

“You wanted to do it together Bri?”

Jae smirks. He absolutely loves teasing Brian and when he’s like this, vulnerable, he simply can’t resist.

Brian looks up, a little accusing, a little helpless. Jae knows Brian is in a trance and the moment he clears his mind, he’ll have his ass handed back to him in a platter but right now he has the upper hand.

He kisses Brian again and starts moving their hands together, their dicks thrusting in them. It’s a little too much and they break the kiss, moaning and panting together. Jae rubs the tips with both his thumbs and Brian moans loudly. He feels like jelly and his head falls onto Jae’s shoulder. 

“I can’t..”

Jae moves his hands faster, one hand urging Brian to move as well, who gains a semblance of control and moves his hand in time with Jae’s. They go faster and harder and within no time they are reaching climax,

“Let’s come together Bri..”

“Hyung..”

There’s one last thing Jae has to do, and he knows it will put them both over the edge.

He tilts his head sideways, towards where Brian is resting his head on Jae’s shoulder. He leans in and whispers in his ear,

“I love you.”

Brian’s fingers dig into Jae’s back and he loses it. He comes hard and Jae comes with him, their fluids spurting all over their hands and shirts, some of it getting on Brian’s face. 

A few moments pass and they catch their breaths, coming down from the high. Brian raises his head and looks into Jae’s eyes.

“I love you too.”

“Fuck.”

“Hyung?”

“Thank god.”

“For what?”

“That you said it back.”

Brian smiles. 

“I thought I was being very obvious.”

“What? Not at all! You know how scared I was?”

“No, hyung. I couldn’t have guessed seeing how shameless you were now.”

“Wait, what? You’re calling me shameless?? Who started grinding on me?”

Brian rolls his eyes.

“Well, someone had to take the first step seeing how you were living a life of denial.”

“Hey! You weren’t any better.”

“True… but you tried denying it even after I literally ground on you! Do you know how scared _I_ was??” 

“I thought you were teasing me...”

“Hyung.. I really wonder what kind of person you think I am...”

“A playboy.”

“ME??”

“You asked me who I was thinking of as if it was totally normal for you to think of someone else while having sex with someone else.”

“I.. that was not! I just asked because you were denying it and I was scared!!”

“You didn’t look scared.”

“You didn’t look scared either.”

“This isn’t going anywhere.”

“Right.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Did you ask the first time?”

“No?”

“Then why are you asking now?”

Jae leans in and kisses Brian again.

It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I really don't know how to write endings I'm sorry it just ended awkwardly. Actually the whole chapter.. I wanted to write in more detail but there's no time and I really left yall hanging for so long. Initially when I wrote the first chapter, I didn't imagine the second chapter to go this way.. but I was in dom Jae mood today lmao. Plus it's his birthday and I couldn't write a separate birthday sex fic, so consider this to be it XD Hope this chapter made you smile atleast! Until next time :*


End file.
